


La strada per la Contea

by ZuryWatson



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Hobbits, Human, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Lord of the Rings, Research, The Shire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuryWatson/pseuds/ZuryWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arda è molto cambiata.<br/>È cambiato il modo di contare gli anni e quelle che un tempo erano dette Ere sono ora Millenni.<br/>È da poco iniziato il terzo da quando si è deciso di ricominciare a contare da zero. Nessuno tra la Gente Alta ricorda più in quale Era avvenne il passaggio.<br/>Le creature che un tempo popolavano Arda l'hanno quasi tutti abbandonata molte centinaia di anni orsono e la Gente Alta del Terzo Millennio ritiene che gli elfi appartengano a mitologia e letteratura.<br/>È chiamata Terra, adesso, quella che un tempo era Arda.<br/>E da qualche parte, sulla Terra, ben nascosta agli occhi della Gente Alta, degli Uomini, vive ancora un'antica popolazione.<br/>Gli Hobbit della Contea. E per loro questa è la Settima Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La strada per la Contea

 

 

 

_Arda è molto cambiata._ __  
_È cambiato il modo di contare gli anni e quelle che un tempo erano dette Ere sono ora Millenni._ __  
_È da poco iniziato il terzo da quando si è deciso di ricominciare a contare da zero. Nessuno tra la Gente Alta ricorda più in quale Era avvenne il passaggio._ __  
_Le creature che un tempo popolavano Arda l'hanno quasi tutti abbandonata molte centinaia di anni orsono e la Gente Alta del Terzo Millennio ritiene che gli elfi appartengano a mitologia e letteratura._ __  
_È chiamata Terra, adesso, quella che un tempo era Arda._ __  
_E da qualche parte, sulla Terra, ben nascosta agli occhi della Gente Alta, degli Uomini, vive ancora un'antica popolazione._ __  
_Gli Hobbit della Contea. E per loro questa è la Settima Era._  
  
  
_2015 T.M._ *  
Febbraio.  
  
«Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi?», chiese quando capì di essere sulla strada che portava nella casa di campagna dei defunti nonni di Leonardo. Per tutti, semplicemente, Leo.  
Si conoscevano sostanzialmente da tutta la vita quei due.  
«Ma quanto sei noiosa, Lis», rispose lui staccando lo sguardo dalla strada per sorriderle.  
«Ok, ma tu guarda avanti».  
«Sì, mammina», e intanto continuava a guardare lei.  
Leonardo e Annalisa si conoscevano già prima che gli ormoni facessero di loro due adolescenti molto inclini alle esperienze intime.  
In quel particolare e delicato periodo avevano creduto di essere innamorati l'uno dell'altra, ma si erano presto resi conto che essere amici era molto più divertente e avevano così fatto un passo indietro. Ora, a distanza di anni, ci ridevano su con la spensieratezza dei bambini.  
Lis alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise a guardare i fiori che popolavano spontaneamente una terra ancora incontaminata. Era quasi certa di non poter fare a meno degli agi della città, ma le piaceva staccare la spina almeno una volta al mese.  
Leo guidò fino alla vecchia abitazione in pietra. Era in ottime condizioni grazie alla manutenzione da parte sua e di suo fratello maggiore.  
«È ora di svegliarsi, Alice», disse, richiamando l'attenzione di Annalisa.  
Lei gli sorrise e scese dall'auto ormai ferma.  
«Se io sono Alice, tu sei certamente il Cappellaio», gli rispose.  
  
«Se mi hai portata qui per mostrarmi la soffitta mi toccherà deludere le tue aspettative: è uguale a come la ricordavo», commentò Lis. Si era lasciata trascinare lì senza sapere il perché dell'entusiasmo di Leo che all'alba l'aveva svegliata con una telefonata per ordinarle, non chiederle, di preparare qualcosa da mangiare dal momento che avrebbero trascorso il weekend in campagna, da lui. Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a ringraziarlo sarcasticamente per averle domandato con gentilezza se avesse qualche impegno.  
«Che occhio!». L'ironia era palpabile. «Sono stato qui mercoledì e ho trovato una cosa», disse con un tono che ad Annalisa non piacque per niente.  
Sapeva bene che, quando Leonardo parlava in quel modo, l'unica cosa che entrambi ne avrebbero ricavato erano guai. Poteva riempirci un libro a raccontarli tutti.  
«Oh oh», commentò.  
Lui non le badò e andò invece a recuperare dei volumi impolverati. Avevano tutta l'aria di essere antichissimi.  
Annalisa inarcò un sopracciglio e rivolse a Leonardo uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
«Troppo rischioso per le tue manine dare una spolverata, vero?». Rise.  
Non facevano altro che prendersi in giro.  
Le fece una pernacchia.  
Spolverarono insieme, con molta attenzione, i libri che Leonardo aveva trovato.  
«Questi sembrano essere più volumi di una stessa storia», commentò Leonardo indicando i quattro libri più imponenti.  
In effetti recavano un numero sul dorso.  
Annalisa invece non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla copertina in pelle rossa, ancora morbida al tatto. La sollevò per scoprirne l'interno.  
« _"There and back again... A Hobbit's tale, by Bilbo Baggins"_ », lesse ad alta voce. « _"The Lord of the rings, by Frodo Baggins"_ », proseguì.  
Quando guardò Leonardo avevano entrambi due punti interrogativi al posto degli occhi.  
  
Chi fossero Bilbo e Frodo Baggins, Annalisa e Leonardo non ne avevano la più pallida idea. Connettersi a internet per fare una ricerca non era servito a nulla, perciò chiunque fossero questi Baggins non erano scrittori di fama internazionale.  
«Cosa diavolo è un Hobbit?», chiese Leo.  
«Che vuoi che ne sappia io? Sono nella tua soffitta questi libri, mica nella mia».  
«Che ci facciamo?».  
Di nuovo quel tono nella voce di lui.  
«Li leggiamo!», rispose lei, ormai rassegnata all'idea che avrebbe vissuto l'ennesima catastrofica avventura insieme al suo migliore amico.  
Decisero di iniziare dai grossi volumi numerati.  
« _"Nel principio Eru, l'Uno, che nella lingua elfica è detto Ilúvatar, creò gli Ainur dalla propria mente; e gli Ainur intonarono una Grande Musica al suo cospetto. In tale Musica, il mondo ebbe inizio, poiché Ilúvatar rese visibile il canto degli Ainur, e costoro lo videro quale una luce nell'oscurità. E molti di loro si innamorarono della sua bellezza e della sua vicenda che videro cominciare e svolgersi come in una visione *"_», lesse Leonardo a voce alta.  
Ben presto scoprirono che il libro raccontava come Arda fosse nata e la storia che caratterizzò la Prima Era di questo fantastico mondo.  
Ciò che con disarmante chiarezza si poteva leggere negli occhi dei due, era meravigliata sorpresa.  
Non avevano mai sentito parlare di Arda, ma sentivano che quella storia aveva qualcosa di tremendamente familiare.  
  
Dimenticarono di pranzare e quando tornarono con la mente al Terzo Millennio erano arrivati a metà con i racconti della Prima Era e il pomeriggio lasciava il posto alla sera.  
Mentre Annalisa preparava dei panini aggiungendo la verdura che aveva cucinato quel mattino, Leonardo continuava a leggere a voce alta il volume.  
Erano completamente immersi in quella storia sconosciuta; completamente assorbiti da quei volumi che nessuno dei due sapeva come fossero arrivati nella soffitta dei nonni di Leonardo. E si addormentarono a tarda notte, con il libro in grembo ancora aperto.  
  
L'indomani mattina Annalisa ricambiò il favore e svegliò Leonardo così presto che se non avessero avuto quelle storie da leggere, lui l'avrebbe rincorsa per tutta la campagna con l'intento di prenderla a calci nel sedere. Prepararono il caffé e si dedicarono di nuovo alla lettura: volevano conoscere ogni cosa di Arda e delle sue mitologiche creature. Stregoni, elfi e chissà cos'altro li attendeva in quel favoloso viaggio.  
Terminare i racconti della Prima Era fu quasi un gioco da ragazzi per i due giovani che ormai si erano appassionati al punto da discuterne perfino durante le pause che si prendevano.  
«Chiunque abbia avuto l'idea di portare qui questi libri è senza dubbio un genio», disse Annalisa stiracchiandosi. Le bruciavano gli occhi per il troppo tempo passato a leggere, ma proprio non riusciva a pentirsi di aver seguito Leonardo quel sabato mattina. Sembrava essere passata un'eternità e invece era stato solo il giorno prima.  
«Non trovi strano che né i miei nonni né i miei genitori me ne abbiano mai parlato?», rifletté Leonardo.  
Lei fece spallucce. «Magari non eri attento quando l'hanno fatto».  
«Mi chiedo da sempre come fai ad essere così simpatica».  
«Dote naturale», concluse facendogli l'occhiolino.  
  
Rientrare in città prima di sera era una necessità che non si poteva ignorare.  
Il lavoro, gli impegni.  
Ma la loro mente era già proiettata al weekend successivo.  
Avevano deciso di non portarsi dietro i libri che avevano trovato. Temevano di poterli rovinare nel trasporto.  
Perciò, di comune accordo, sarebbero tornati nella casa in campagna sabato e domenica per continuare l'avventura che avevano messo in pausa.  
  
  
  
  
Due mesi dopo quel sabato mattina, Annalisa e Leonardo terminarono la terza parte di _"The Lord of the rings"_ e si sentirono vuoti come se avessero appena perso tutto ciò a cui tenevano: casa, famiglia, amici.  
«Non può finire così!», esclamò Lis alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a camminare per tutta la stanza. «Non puoi permettere che finisca così!», aggiunse rivolgendosi a Leo.  
«Io? Ok, ti ho coinvolta io, ma cosa ti aspetti ora? Che trovi la strada per la Contea?», rispose lui addentando un toast.  
Fu come un'illuminazione. Annalisa si alzò e recuperò le molteplici mappe contenute nel libro rosso.  
«E perché no? Tira fuori il tablet e cerca cartine aggiornate e dettagliate: per una volta può esserci davvero utile quel coso», disse Annalisa con rinnovato entusiasmo.  
«Cosa stiamo cercando esattamente?», domandò Leonardo, confuso.  
«La Contea! Hai letto, no? Gli elfi sono ormai salpati dai Porti Grigi, perciò è inutile cercare loro. Gli Hobbit, invece... Chi ci dice che non siano ancora qui, da qualche parte?».  
«Gli Hobbit... Non puoi fare sul serio», mormorò Leo, incredulo.  
Lei lo squadrò da capo a piedi per una manciata di secondi. «Se non vuoi aiutarmi, mi arrangerò comunque, ma ricorda che questi libri hanno a che fare con te più che con me».  
Leonardo sospirò e diede il via alla ricerca che lo tenne impegnato per circa un anno.  
  
  
  
__  
2016 T.M.  
Aprile.  
  
Non passava weekend senza che Annalisa e Leonardo sovrapponessero dati storici, cartine e mappe. Non passava weekend senza che i due giovani cercassero con fatica e determinazione informazioni utili alla missione cui avevano deciso di dedicarsi.  
Nella famosa soffitta della casa di pietra avevano poi trovato altri documenti di non semplice interpretazione. Sembravano filastrocche o indovinelli impossibili da risolvere con le sole informazioni ricavate dai volumi ritrovati, perciò avevano capito che altri documenti dovevano essere sparsi in giro per il mondo. Si erano messi in contatto con i curatori dei musei, con degli archeologi, con alcuni storici e con moltissime persone interessate alla Storia e alla Mitologia.  
Ad un anno di distanza da quando avevano iniziato a cercare, erano riusciti ad unire tutte le tessere del puzzle ed erano partiti.  
Il viaggio non era stato privo di complicazioni, specialmente quando avevano abbandonato l'ultima regione abitata per addentrarsi nell'ignoto più assoluto. Per quanto si fossero documentati su quella regione del pianeta inspiegabilmente inabitata, non erano riusciti ad evitare del tutto le naturali insidie: avevano bucato tre volte, restando con cinque ruote di scorta; avevano consumato due taniche di carburante restando con altre tre; avevano dosato acqua e viveri; si erano arrangiati con i cambi d'abito.  
Ma alla fine c'erano riusciti.  
Avevano trovato la Contea.  
  
  
  
  
_2016 T.M._  
Ottobre.  
  
«Sono ore che camminiamo, Leo. Sei sicuro che sia la direzione giusta?», domandò Annalisa fermandosi un istante per guardarsi attorno.  
Entrambi avevano ritenuto opportuno lasciare il loro veicolo e procedere a piedi per evitare di spaventare inutilmente le piccole creature che speravano di incontrare.  
«Sicuro. Ciò che mi preoccupa è il rumore del nostro vagare. Sai come sono gli Hobbit...», rispose lui.  
Avevano trascorso più di un anno a studiare quella popolazione di cui nessuno sapeva niente. Ne avevano mantenuto segreta l'esistenza durante le loro ricerche e si erano messi in viaggio per incontrarli. Il libro rosso teneva loro compagnia e dava loro speranza: mostrare ai piccoli Hobbit quelle storie forse li avrebbe convinti a parlare con loro. Ma prima occorreva convincerli a non nascondersi.  
«Non possiamo rinunciare adesso», chiarì Annalisa.  
«Non ne ho la minima intenzione infatti, Lis», rispose lui tendendole la mano e sorridendole apertamente. «Guarda», aggiunse indicando un punto oltre gli alberi che li circondavano.  
Annalisa si lasciò trascinare e aguzzò la vista.  
Dinanzi a lei un gruppo di case dalla struttura e dal colore inconfondibili, ognuna con la sua tonda porta chiusa su uno spazio verde.  
Annalisa e Leonardo erano appena arrivati in un villaggio Hobbit.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Con T.M. si intende Terzo Millennio  
*Da "Il Silmarillion", di J.R.R. Tolkien

**Author's Note:**

> Ho riportato l'incipit de "Il Silmarillion" per farmi capire meglio nella narrazione, ma i quattro volumi che i miei protagonisti stanno leggendo vogliono raccogliere in realtà tutti gli scritti appartenenti a Tolkien e riguardanti la storia della Terra di Mezzo. Tra la Terza e la Quarta Era sono collocati i fatti de Lo Hobbit e Il Signore Degli Anelli, che dovrebbero quindi appartenere al terzo e quarto volume dei miei protagonisti. Avendo però loro per le mani sia Lo Hobbit che Il Signore Degli Anelli scritti da Bilbo e Frodo Baggins, i dettagli di queste due avventure non compaiono nei quattro volumi che raccontano la storia di Arda e le vicende vengono narrate a grandi linee.  
> È indubbiamente una bella sfida mettere mano alle storie raccontate da uno dei miei autori preferiti e per questo spero di non aver combinato alcun danno.


End file.
